Goodbye Again
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Harriet's pushing may have actually worked this time. Harm & Mac.


Goodbye Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Jag.

Author's Note: If you read this, please, please, please review it. I know it doesn't always happen because truthfully, I don't always review, but I would really like it. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!

Setting: This is set just after "Goodbyes". I also took the liberty of saying that Harriet was not around when Harm left. I've watched the episode a few times and I think that I actually saw her, but you never really know. So for this fanfic, just go with it that she wasn't there.

Mac and Harriet sat in a back corner booth at McMurphy's bar. To look at Mac anyone could tell that something wasn't right with her, but her eyes gave away the pain she was really feeling. Harriet had been trying to figure out what was wrong since the moment they'd sat down. Now an hour later Mac still wasn't budging.

Mac shook her head and finally looked at Harriet, her eyes filling with tears. "He doesn't want to be anything more than friends."

Harriet, now completely confused, asked, "Who doesn't want to be anything more than friends?"

"Harm," she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked, now thinking of ways to hurt him. "Did he say something?"

"No, but he doesn't have to. Harriet, he's leaving. He's going back to flying. A plane obviously means more to him than I do."

Harriet shook her head, she knew what Harm meant to her friend, but she wasn't entirely sure what to say to make her feel better. Before Harriet could even reply the song "I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton started to play. First looking at Mac, Harriet wasn't surprised to see tears now flowing freely down her face. Then she glanced over at the juke box and was surprised to see Harm slumped against it looking almost as heart-broken as Mac.

It didn't take long for Harriet to decide that she needed to step in. She quickly excused herself from Mac and joined Harm at the juke box. She smiled up at him, "Quarter for your thoughts Sir."

He gave her a sad smile, "I thought it was supposed to be a penny."

"You can't buy a song for a penny now can you?"

"I guess you got me there Harriet."

"So, any specific reason for you latest selection, or you just punching random buttons?"

He let out a slight chuckle, "I guess you could say I have a certain someone on my mind tonight."

"A certain Major?"

He looked at her and smiled again."What can I say Harriet? I guess you just know me too well."

"I know both of you too well." She paused for a moment, not sure if she should ask or not. Throwing caution to the wind she asked, "Do you love her Sir?"

He looked at her in shock at first, then lowered his eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to her. "I do."

"Then why do you insist on hurting her?"

His eyes instantly flew to hers again, "I would never hurt her!"

"Then I think you should talk to her." She said, pointing to where Mac was still sitting, her tears having subsided momentarily.

"I don't know Harriet. I said goodbye to her once, I don't know if I can do it again."

"Then don't say goodbye. Start by saying hello." She smiled giving him a gentle push.

He smirked back at her, then looked back over to Mac. It took every ounce of courage in him to walk over to her. He slid into the booth opposite her and she didn't even look up. He wasn't sure what to say. Wasn't sure there was anything to say that could make her understand. Finally he broke down and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Bad day Marine?"

Still not looking up she smirked, "You could say that," she said with a crack in her voice. "My best fried is leaving me for a plane."

"I'm sure it's not because he wants to leave you."

"No, but flying is more important to him."

"More important than you, never." He took her hand in his trying to emphasize his point.

"Than why are you leaving?"

"Because I need to do this for me Mac. Because I'll never have a chance like this again."

"Like I said before," she sniffled, "flying is more important."

"Mac, look at me," he begged. Her brown eyes slowly lifted to meet his blue. "You are the single most important thing in my life. If you really want me to stay, then I'll stay, but I really want this."

He could see the battle ragging inside her. If she asked him to stay he would be miserable, but he would be there with her. If she let him go he would be ecstatic, but she would be alone again. There was really no way for them both to win. Swallowing her pride she got up and went to his side of the booth, sitting next to him she looked into his eyes, "Just promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I promise." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." She smiled, releasing a few tears onto his shirt.

"I haven't made one yet." He said leaning back and wiping her tears away with his thumbs as he had done earlier that day.

She leaned forward and kissed him, slowly, gently, and full of love. She never wanted to let him go but she knew she would have to all too soon. He broke the kiss and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm." She said kissing him again. "Can I just hold you 'till you leave?"

He chuckled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Harriet looked back over at them then put a quarter into the jukebox. As she opened to door to leave "I Will Always Love You" started up once again. She smiled glancing at them once more to see them still wrapped around each other she left to find her own love waiting for her at home.


End file.
